Pohon Mangga : Pahlawan Kesiangan Yang Tampan
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pohon mangga yang cukup rindang./"Patah? Kyaa ..."/GREP! "Dapat!"/"Apa aku sudah mati?"/"Buka matamu, kecil."/"Aku Namikaze Naruto."/"Namaku Sakura."/'Mata itu indah.'/"Ehm ..."/Pertemuan singkat yang merupakan awal baru bagi pasangan Bumi dan Langit/Mind to RnR?/special for Nelli Is My Name/Salam langit dan bumi.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OS, typo(s), gaje, abal, rush, EYD belum benar, dll**

**Summary : ****Berawal dari sebuah pohon, membuat pemilik mata secerah langit dan sehijau batu emerald itu merasakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka merasa lebih hidup.**

**Pair : NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : K+ / T (?)**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

* * *

"Iiihhh, susah!"

Sebuah tangan mungil tengah berusaha meraih sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, buah mangga. Ya, gadis kecil itu sedang menginginkan buah mangga, dengan usaha yang keras, gadis itu memanjat pohon mangga dan berusaha memetik satu saja buah mangga yang menjadi keinginannya selama 5 hari yang lalu.

"Iiihh! Ayolah, mangga yang manis, mendekatlah."

Gadis itu tetap berusaha menggapai buah mangga yang hanya beberapa cm lagi dari tangannya. Padahal, bisa saja ia meminta tolong pada kakak laki-lakinya untuk memetik buah mangga itu, tapi sang kakak –Uchiha Sasuke- tidak ada waktu untuk memanjat pohon itu dan memetik beberapa buah mangga untuk adik tercintanya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya. Jadi, sang gadis bersurai merah muda itu harus berusaha sendiri untuk memenuhi keinginannya.

"Susah sekali sih! Ummm..."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa takut akan ketinggian pohon mangga itu yang cukup terbilang tinggi bagi gadis kecil berusia 13 tahun ini. Tak henti ia menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba menggapai buah itu, namun...

KRAAKK!

Tangannya seketika terhenti bergerak. Sekilas emerald-nya menatap ke arah dahan yang menjadi pijakan kakinya ini. Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat mendapati dahan itu...

"Patah? Kyaaa~"

Tubuh mungil sang gadis langsung terhempas jatuh ke bawah dengan adanya tarikan gaya gravitasi bumi. Kini mata gadis itu tertutup rapat-rapat, ia tidak mau melihat sebidang tanah yang akan menjadi sasaran empuk untuk pendaratan tubuhnya kali ini.

Gadis itu membayangkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi jika tubuhnya penuh luka, apa yang akan dikatakan Kaa-san dan Tou-san? Mulailah gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena dengan tidak sabarnya, ia menginginkan buah mangga dan memilih untuk memanjat pohon itu sendiriran tanpa bantuan orang lain, padahal itu berbahaya mengingat pohon itu lumayan tinggi untuknya. Dan lihat sekarang, ia terjatuh karena dahan tempatnya berpijak telah patah. Kini, ia hanya menunggu tubuhnya menabrak sebidang tanah itu, namun...

GREP!

"Dapat!"

Gadis mungil itu masih saja menutup rapat kedua matanya, saat kedua tangan kekar telah mendekap erat tubuhnya. Beberapa detik berlalu, masih dengan menutup mata, Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya karena merasa aneh dengan tanah tempat terjatuhnya ini. Hey, itu bukan tanah, kau tau? Kau harus membuka matamu, Sakura.

"Ko tidak sakit ya?" gadis itu bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Hey, Nona kecil, kau harus berhati-hati."

Sebuah suara yang diyakini Sakura adalah suara laki-laki, tertangkap jelas oleh indera pendengarannya. Jelas saja, itu membuat Sakura lebih bingung dan tidak mengerti akan apa yang barusan terjadi pada dirinya. Parahnya lagi, sekarang ia merasa sudah mati, dan ia yakin bahwa suara tadi adalah suara malaikat tampan yang akan mengantarnya ke surga.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" pertanyaan konyol pun mulai terlotar dari bibir tipisnya. Tentu saja itu membuat pria yang kini tengah mendekapnya tertawa tak tertahankan.

"Hahaha... kau ini ada-ada saja. Sebaiknya kau buka dulu matamu, kecil," ucapnya masih dengan terkekeh pelan.

Seketika itu juga, ia membuka kelopak matanya hingga terbuka lebar. Matanya mulai menerawang jauh ke angkasa, 'Ahh.. ternyata aku masih di bumi, aku masih hidup,' gumamnya dalam hati. Detik selanjutnya, mata indah itu sedikit melirik ke samping dan ia mendapati seorang pria telah mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Sontak gadis itu berteriak, lalu meloncat, dan berjalan menjauhi si pria yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Kyaa~ si-siapa kau?"

"Eh? Ma-maaf mengejutkanmu, tapi tadi aku melihatmu terjatuh, segera saja aku berlari kesini. Namaku, Namikaze Naruto."

"Sou ka? Te-terimakasih, " ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Oi, namamu siapa Nona kecil?"

"Namaku Sakura."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, pria itu tersenyum penuh dan matanya terlihat bercahaya saat sinar matahari di siang ini menerpa wajahnya. Seketika itu pun, emerald menatap blue shapire. Mata secerah langit itu tanpa sadar telah memikat Sakura dalam tatapannya yang dalam. Bahkan Sakura pun sempat terdiam beberapa saat, ketika menatap mata yang berada di hadapannya. Ia terbuai oleh keindahan sepasang mata yang dimiliki oleh pria berambut pirang itu.

Dan, sepertinya pria yang bernama Naruto itu pun telah terpikat oleh mata hijau sehijau batu emerald yang indah itu. Kini keduanya sama-sama terdiam, saling bertukar pandang, menikmati keindahan mata yang berada di hadapan mereka.

'Mata itu, indah...' gumam mereka hampir bersamaan dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Perasaan aneh pun mulai mereka rasakan, seperti tiba-tiba saja jantung mereka berdetak lebih kencang dibanding biasanya, mata mereka yang hampir saja tidak mau lepas dari tatapan terhadap sesamanya, rasa panas dan malu yang mereka rasakan di bagian pipi, jelas sekarang pipi mereka sedang merona merah. Aahhh... sepertinya perasaan ini akan membawa perubahan besar.

"Ehm..."

Suara berdehem ria terdengar jelas oleh telinga mereka. Tentu saja mereka terkejut dan segera menyudahi acara tatap-tatapan mereka. Dan, lekas mata mereka tertuju pada seorang pria bermata onyx hitam yang telah berdiri di samping Sakura.

Mata gadis itu membulat tatkala mendapati kakanya yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya. Bahkan Sakura dan Naruto pun tidak menyadari kehadiran dan kedatangan Sasuke, karena saking asyik bertukar pandang.

"Nii-chan?" / "Teme...," ucap mereka berbarengan, membuat pria berambut model pantat ayam itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Hah? Nii-chan?" / "Hah? Teme?"

Kedua mata indah yang bagaikan langit dan bumi itu pun kembali bertatapan dengan herannya.

"Kau temannya Nii-chan?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Iya, lalu dia kakakmu?" tanya Naruto seraya mengangkat telunjuknya dan ia arahkan tepat ke arah Sasuke, dan ia hanya mendapat anggukan pelan dari Sakura.

Mata secerah langit itu pun menatap heran pada kedua orang yang kini ada di hadapannya. Jujur saja, Naruto sama sekali belum pernah melihat adik perempuannya Sasuke, dan setelah dia tahu, dia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya Sasuke ini sangat manis.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa.

"Eh? Nii-chan! Jangan begitu, tadi saat aku jatuh dari pohon mangga, Naruto-kun sudah menolongku," protes sang adik dengan tangan mungilnya itu sedikit menarik ujung kemeja biru yang dikenakan Sasuke. Namun, wajah pria bermata obsidian itu mendadak berubah, terlihat kesal dan marah setelah mendengar jawaban dari adik kecilnya.

"Apa? Kau jatuh? Eerr~ kenapa kau memanjat pohon itu sendiri?" bentak Sasuke dengan nada yang lumayan keras, membuat gadis mungil itu tertunduk lesu.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya-"

"Hey, sudahlah Teme," Naruto memotong pembicaraan, "Lagi pula sekarang imouto-mu baik-baik saja. Lain kali kau harus menjaganya dan membantunya memetik buah mangga itu,"

"Tch...," ia hanya berdecih pelan, "Iya, aku tahu itu, kalau aku tidak sibuk pasti aku akan bantu dia."

Gadis itu yang semula tertunduk, kini mendongakkan kepala dan lekas tersenyum ke arah Naruto seolah berkata 'Terimakasih.' Dan Naruto pun ikut tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Oi, ya sudah aku mau pulang dulu, aku takut Kaa-san mencariku," ucap Naruto seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. Si pria pirang pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kakak-beradik Uchiha itu.

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Tiga langkah...

Dan...

"Naruto tunggu!"

Satu teriakan saja mampu membuat si pria bermata secerah langit dan sebiru lautan itu menghentikan kakinya.

"Eh?" Naruto membalikan tubuhnya lagi, dan matanya kini menatap ke arah sang gadis yang tengah berlari menghampiriya, "Ada apa?"

"Besok, kau bisa bantu aku memetik buah mangga?" tanya Sakura setelah sampai di hadapan Naruto.

Sedangkan pria pirang itu tidak menjawab, ia malah menatap ke arah Sasuke yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Sakura yang mengetahui arti dari tatapan itu pun langsung berkata, "Nii-chan itu orang sibuk, mana mungkin dia membantuku," pipinya mulai menggembung dengan sorotan mata yang seolah sedang sebal pada Anikinya itu.

"Hey, aku dengar itu!" teriak Sasuke di belakang.

Gadis bermata emerald itu lekas membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sang kakak yang tadi sempat berteriak.

"Aku tidak peduli! Weee~" lidahnya terjulur keluar dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun hanya berdecih sebal dengan senyuman sinisnya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah konyol kakak-beradik ini.

Kini Sakura kembali berbalik menatap ke arah Naruto, tatapannya berbinar-binar, "Umm... bagaimana Naruto, kau bisa 'kan?" ucap Sakura penuh harap.

"Aku..."

Sejenak Naruto mempertimbangkannya. Memang benar, Sasuke dan dia itu benar-benar sibuk. Besok itu ada pelajaran tambahan, lalu belum lagi rapat OSIS, latihan futsal, mempersiapkan Bunkasai, dll. Tapi semua kegiatan itu terasa tidak penting bagi Naruto, yang paling penting sekarang baginya adalah membantu gadis manis ini mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Ok, aku bisa."

"Kyaaa~" gadis itu berteriak, dan entah karena terlalu senang atau karena suka, Sakura langsung berhambur memeluk Naruto dengan erat, "Arigatou, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto hanya membelalakkan matanya seolah tak percaya. Ia terkejut saat gadis mungil itu memeluknya secara tiba-tiba, tapi lama keamaan, ia mulai bisa membalas pelukan itu.

"Douitte, Sakura... umm... Sakura-chan,"

"Hehehe..." Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan seraya mulai melepaskan pelukannya, "Ya sudah, cepatlah pulang,"

"Iya, tunggu aku besok pagi."

"Hn!"

Kaki itu mulai melangkah kembali meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha, dan meninggalkan gadis manis yang telah membuatnya merasa lebih... hidup, karena kekosongan hatinya dengan tidak sengaja telah terisi penuh.

Di kejauhan Naruto melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan, tentu saja Sakura membalas lambaian tangannya, ia terus menatap sosok itu hingga menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Hey, kau suka padanya, ya?" tanya sang kakak dengan tiba-tiba saat melihat adiknya begitu senang dengan keberadaan Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura enteng, masih dengan menatap jalan yang baru saja dilewati pria pirang itu.

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku, jidat. Aku ini kakakmu."

Mendengar perkataan atau lebih tepatnya ejekkan dari sang kakak, Sakura pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap raut wajah Sasuke seraya tersenyum. "Kau jangan bertanya hal yang tidak penting, pantat ayam. Kau ini bukan ibuku."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis karena ia tahu bahwa adiknya tengah berbohong. Dan di sisi lain, ia juga tahu bahwa kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya –Naruto dan Sakura- kini sudah saling menyukai satu sama lain. Betapa bahagianya jika kelak adiknya ini akan berganti nama menjadi Namikaze Sakura. Aahhh... Sasuke, kau terlalu berpikir jauh.

Memang benar, gadis mungil itu telah jatuh cinta saat pertama melihat sorot mata secerah biru langit itu, dan juga sebaliknya, Naruto pun merasa telah jatuh cinta pada pemilik mata sehijau batu emerald yang tak lain adalah adik dari sahabatnya, Sasuke. Esok siang, mungkin akan menjadi awal yang baru bagi pasangan langit dan bumi.

**Owari**

* * *

Whuuaaa~ sorry ya kalau ga romantis m(_ _)m

Bingung mau nulis apa lagi, karena yang kepikiran cuma itu xD

Ok, makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca fic gaje ini.

Minta saran dan kritiknya ya untuk memperbaiki fic yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini walau sebenarnya di dunia ini ga ada yang sempurna #plak! *ngelantur*

Ditunggu repiyuwnya! ^,^


End file.
